Ed, Edd n Eddy: Rise of The Gourd
by Easymac120
Summary: The prequel to Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Teen Series. After the events of BPS, Jonny & Plank turn to the dark side and plot their revenge against the Eds, the kids, and their new friends. COMPLETE!
1. After the Big Picture

Hey, everybody! Easymac here with Chapter 1 of the Teen Series prequel, which will (sort of) bridge the gap between BPS and the TS!! I borrowed an actual scene from BPS for the opening to this, but that's ALL; everything else I wrote is original. And as always, there will be fourth-wall breaks and references to past episodes and staff members! Let's see how many you can find as you read along!

* * *

We see a bunch of jawbreakers piled up on a table. One by one, they're all grabbed and eaten by Ed, Edd, Eddy and all the other cul-de-sac kids except Jonny. They are partying inside Kevin's house, chatting, having drinks, playing games, and dancing to music in the living room (the same music from "An Ed is Born" and "Cleanliness is Next to Edness"). Nazz is wearing her bandana again, as her hair hasn't regrown yet.

"Yo, Eddy!" Kevin calls Eddy while twirling a basketball: "Rolf and I challenge you and Ed to a game outside!"

"You're on, guys!" Eddy accepts the challenge. "Let's go, Lumpy!"

"Ahahahaha!" Ed laughs as he worms his way outside with Eddy, Kevin and Rolf. Double-D looks through the front window, watching as the four boys start their game.

"Double-D, come roll with me!" Nazz takes Double-D by his arm to dance with him along with Sarah & Jimmy.

"W-W-Wait, Nazz!" Double-D stutters as Nazz dances with him.

* * *

While Kevin's party goes on, the Kanker sisters are walking down a street as they return from Mondo-A-GoGo with their wheelbarrow. They stop in the lane to rest.

"Ack, I still got that nasty aftertaste on my tongue." Lee complains.

"That's what you get for givin that low-life mouth-to-mouth." Marie teases, referring to Eddy's brother.

"Don't remind me." Lee replies after shoving Marie away.

"I'm so glad Big Ed gave that guy his just desserts! _It makes me love him even more!"_ May says adoringly.

"We all love our boys more, May." Lee says. "Now let's get back home before Mom yells at us again."

Just as the Kankers get up to continue back home...

_"It's been a long time, Lee! Marie! May!..."_ a feminine voice comes from behind the Kankers, surprising them! They turn around...

... And they see a pale-skinned girl who's about Lee's height. The girl has shoulder-length, purple-fringed black hair that covers her left eye, black eyeshadows, pink lipstick, and purple fingernails. She wears a black halter top with a purple pendant that connects the neck strap, black pants with a purple belt, black-&-white sneakers, silver earrings, and a white flower hairclip. She is smiling, and the Kankers smile back upon recognizing her:

_"Rachel?.... Is that really you?!"_ Marie asks, her excitement rising.

_"Yep, it's me!"_ Rachel answers, and the Kankers scream with joy!!

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE WE'VE SEEN EACH OTHER!!!" Lee shouts as she and her sisters rush towards and group-hug with their old friend Rachel.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" May adds.

"Aww I missed you too, girls!" Rachel replies as their group-hug breaks. "But actually, I already saw you three."

"What? When?" Marie asks.

"Yesterday. While driving over here, Mom and I saw you three crossing a cow field using two little kids like horse slaves." Rachel answers, then asks "What were you doing then?"

"Oh that, ehehe! We were savin our boyfriends!" Lee answers.

"You have boyfriends?!" Rachel asks.

"Yeah! Their names are Ed, Edd n Eddy!" May answers. "My man is Big Ed!"

"My sweetheart is Edd with two D's, so everyone calls him Double-D!" Marie says. "He's so cute it drives me NUTS!!"

"And I got Eddy, a big boy in a little package!" Lee says, giggling with her sisters. "You gotta see em, Rach. But don't ya try stealin em, or we'll knock you out!"

"Oh, yeah? Try me!" Rachel jokes and they laugh.

"So what are you doin here?" Marie asks.

"My mom and I just moved in four blocks down." Rachel answers. _"So we're here to stay!"_

"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!" the Kankers hug Rachel again, and May asks "Do you like it here?"

"Well, it's a lot more pleasant than Detroit, that's for sure." Rachel answers. "Nothing strange yet."

Then the four girls hear cackling. As it comes closer, they turn and see Jonny, being followed by Wilfred. Jonny and Plank are bruised and battered, their superhero outfits are torn, and a small chunk of Jonny's melon helmet falls off and is eaten by Wilfred. Jonny is crazed, giggling psychotically as he and Plank climb over the fence, leaving Wilfred behind. The Kankers and Rachel peek over the fence to watch.

"Um, ok, this is the first strange thing I'm seeing here in Peach Creek... Or rather, the first mentally unstable boy being followed by a pig." Rachel comments.

"Nah, he's just a wierdo. Don't mind him." Marie replies, then the girls leave while chatting about other stuff. While they go, Jonny returns to the Melon Cave and, using a periscope, watches the Eds and cul-de-sac kids partying at Kevin's house. He giggles deviously again.

_"This is your craziest plan ever, Plank!"_ Jonny turns towards Plank. _"We'll show them! WE'LL SHOW THEM!!"_ he spins Plank's chair around, and listens...

_"...... They did, didn't they?"_ Jonny asks with an unstable grin. _"..................... Yeeaaah! The goody-goody two-shoo days of Captain Melonhead and Splinter HAVE come to an end!"_ Jonny goes to change costume: _"From the darkness will rise..."_

He emerges from the darkness, putting on a squash helmet: _"... The villainous days of The Gourd, and his evil cohort, Timber the Dark Shard! And together, WE WILL EXACT REVENGE ON THE ENTIRE CUL-DE-SAAAC!!! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"_

While The Gourd laughs in slow-motion, the title appears:

* * *

_**Ed, Edd n Eddy: Rise of the Gourd**_

* * *

Ed and Eddy continue their game against Kevin and Rolf while Double-D, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy watch.

"GO EDDY, GO!" Nazz cheers while Double-D woots, and Sarah shouts "SHOW EM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF, BIG BROTHER!"

"GO KEVIN AND ROLF!" Jimmy cheers, prompting Sarah to stare at him. Jimmy explains "Hey, someone has to cheer for the other team."

"Rolf, dig fast!" Kevin passes the ball to Rolf.

"Rolf shall go for the slamming duck manuever." Rolf leaps towards the hoop to attempt a slam-dunk.

"STOP HIM ED, OR WE'LL LOSE!" Eddy shouts. Ed then leaps up just as Rolf is about to slam-dunk the ball, headbutting it out of Rolf's hand and sending it flying over towards the construction site area. The four boys go to retrieve it, but when they reach the construction site...

_"Whoooaaaaaa!!"_ Ed, Eddy, Kevin and Rolf see that the construction site has been completed and is now a second cul-de-sac! It has less houses then the first cul-de-sac though, due to it being situated next to the park. But unlike the first cul-de-sac, the new one has a big apartment house, across from the park. Along with all the other new houses, it's up for sale.

"And I thought those hard-hat slobs would never get this place done." Eddy says in awe.

"YO NAZZ, SARAH, DOUBLE-D, FLUFFY!! COME LOOK AT THIS!!" Kevin calls over the others, who are amazed at the sight of the new completed cul-de-sac.

"A fine new site, is it not?!" Rolf asks Double-D, Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz.

"Golly, when did those workers complete this?!" Jimmy asks.

"They must've returned to finish the job while we were away during the movie." Double-D believes. "And I must say, they did quite a spectacular job here!"

"This is so cool!" Sarah exclaims.

"Indeed, Sarah!" Jimmy agrees. _"Just imagine all the potential new friends we'll make!"_

_"..... You're absolutely right, Jimmy!"_ Sarah replies excitedly.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome!" Nazz exclaims. "Like I said in Season 5: the more, the merrier!"

"THE MORE, THE MERRIER, GUYS!!" Ed repeats Nazz's line while happily running around the new cul-de-sac: "NEW FRIENDS, NEW FRIENDS, NEW FRIENDS!! AHAHAHA!!"

"Just don't blow your first impression, lummicks." Eddy tells Ed.

"Eddy brings up a good point, fellows." Double-D explains: "First impressions are of the utmost importance if we are to expand our peer pool. So when the newcomers arrive, _let's make sure to give them all a warm welcome!"_

"Right!... No, wait... I just remembered that it's gonna take forever to grow all my hair back." Nazz worries.

"No worries, stark-headed Nazz girl. Nano's hirsute formula should do the trick!" Rolf takes Nazz to his house.

"New kids could arrive at any moment, Jimmy! Let's get ready just in case." Sarah suggests, and Jimmy goes with her. Meanwhile, Ed, Eddy and Kevin search for the latter's basketball. While searching around the area, Ed catches a glimpse of a periscope watching him. Just as Ed focuses on it, the periscope retracts into a bush!

"I found it, guys!" Kevin calls out, having found the ball. "Come on, let's get back and wait for Rolf to finish with Nazz."

"Ed, Kev found the ball already." Eddy tells Ed as he and Double-D approach. ".... Ed?..."

"Oh, _I saw somethin in that bush, guys."_ Ed points to the bush the periscope was sticking out of. Eddy pushes Ed aside to search though it, but finds nothing.

"Ah, you probably just saw too many scifi movies. Let's just go." Eddy leads his fellow Eds back to Kevin's house.

* * *

The sun rises and sets over the course of a week. A few houses in the second cul-de-sac have become occupied by adults, but there's no new kids yet. When night falls again, we see a shadowy figure silently moving towards Jimmy's house...

Inside, Jimmy (wearing his pajamas) is brushing his teeth. He rinses his mouth, spits, then flosses his teeth. After he's done in the bathroom, he goes to his room, humming a tune all the way. After closing his door and shutting off his light, Jimmy sees a note on his window.

"Huh, what's this?" Jimmy peels the note off his window and reads it using the moonlight:

_"One, two, I'mma comin for you..._

_Three, four, so lock your door..._

_Five, six, and don't you try any tricks..._

_Seven, eight, cause it's already too late..._

_Nine, ten, my former friend..."_

By the time he finishes reading the note, Jimmy is trembling with fear: _"No, no, no!"_ he wastes no time in locking his door. After doing so, he discovers another note on his door. This one reads:

_"One, two, I'm right behind you!"_

Jimmy's eyes bug out. He turns around, _and sees a shadowy figure standing on his bed, pointing a mop at Jimmy. Tied to the head of the mop, illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window, is Timber the Dark Shard!!_ He wears the same mask as when he was Splinter, except it's black.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Jimmy tries going through his door, forgetting that he locked it, thus giving The Gourd the oppurtunity to swing Timber at him. Jimmy frantically dodges and backs up against the wall.

_"Who are you, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!"_ Jimmy asks in terror, but The Gourd merely grins as he approaches. In panic, Jimmy throws his stuffed animals at The Gourd to slow him down, then he goes for the window. But just as he opens it, we see Timber fly towards him and WHACK him in the back of the head, sending him spiraling to the floor. As he blacks out, he hears The Gourd's voice:

"Yes! Good one, Timber!" he comments. _"......... Hehe, you're right! This one could be useful!..."_

* * *

The next morning, the Eds and kids are up to their new "usual stuff". Double-D is showing stuff to Ed in his garage lab. Eddy and Kevin chat while drinking sodas. Rolf is tending to his livestock. Sarah is in her house. And Nazz, her hair fully regrown, is walking around the corner when she sees two moving trucks drive by and turn left into the second cul-de-sac.

"HEY GUYS, ANOTHER ONE IS MOVING IN!" Nazz alerts the others.

"Really?!" Sarah heads over towards the second cul-de-sac with Nazz.

"NEW FRIENDS, DOUBLE-D!!" Ed dashes out of Double-D's garage and towards the second cul-de-sac.

"Ed, WAIT!" Double-D calls to Ed as he tries catching up.

"Come on, guys!" Eddy, Kevin and Rolf tag along.

**End of Chapter 1!!!**

* * *

I hope you're enjoying things so far, and I'll have the next chapter up on New Years. Oh btw, I already submitted my first fanart for the Teen Series on deviantArt yesterday! I'd like a few comments there, too!


	2. New Friends, New Foes

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Here's Chapter 2, ready for reading and reviews! But from now on, this fic's chapters will be released randomly.

* * *

The Eds, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin and Rolf arrive in the second cul-de-sac, where the moving trucks stop at one of the houses in the circular part of the cul-de-sac. The house is marked by a large front window.

"I can't see. Who's movin in?" Eddy shoves his way through the others to see, and notices a station wagon parked in the house's driveway. We see silhouetted men bringing stuff into the house.

"Hey look, by the station wagon!" Nazz points out a silhouetted woman by the station wagon, along with a small boy. The boy splits from his mother, coming into full view as he looks around the cul-de-sac. He appears to be about the same age as Sarah and Jimmy. He has spiky black hair, the back of which is tied into a downward-pointing ponytail. He wears a sleeveless orange shirt, blue shorts, green-&-white sneakers, and a green palm tree necklace.

_"It's a new kid!"_ Double-D exclaims, and all the kids except Ed go to meet the new boy. Ed just stares at the boy with a horrified face, and checks out a comic he pulls out from inside his jacket.

"Hey, new kid! _Welcome to Peach Creek!"_ Sarah greets as she and the others approach.

"Hey, wassup!" the boy greets in reply. "You must be the locals!"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves!" Double-D begins: "I'm Eddward, better known as Double-D!"

"Eddy here!" Eddy introduces himself. "The name's Kev!" Kevin introduces himself. "Rolf the son of a shepard is happy to meet you!" Rolf introduces himself. "I'm Nazz!" Nazz introduces herself. "And I'm Sarah!" Sarah introduces herself.

"It's awesome to meet you all, dudes! I'm Kyle from Pomelo Beach!" Kyle introduces himself.

"Hey, wait a sec. Where's Ed?" Eddy asks.

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO HIM!!" Ed dives towards Kyle, scattering the others back. He then holds Kyle by his ponytail while reading from his comic: _"This boy is the host of a Parasitic Furry from planet Hyucke." _Ed shows his comic's cover to show the Parasitic Furries, which strongly resemble Kyle's hairstyle, and explains: _"The adult Furry lays an egg on the head of each victim. The eggs hatch, and the larvae burrow through their hosts' skulls and grow out to cover their heads while rooting themselves into their bodies, leeching nutrients from their hosts' bloodstreams to produce their own eggs. And once they suck their victims dry, THE FURRIES START THE HORRID CYCLE ALL OVER AGAIN!! SO WE MUST TERMINATE THIS ONE IMMEDIATELY!!"_ Ed prepares to rip Kyle's hair off, until...

"RRRAAAHHH!!" Sarah spears Ed to the ground and starts strangling him: "REMEMBER ABOUT FIRST IMPRESSIONS, STUPID?!!"

Nazz pulls Sarah off Ed, but Sarah tries breaking free. Nazz reasons: "Sarah, you're not putting on a good impression yourself, attacking Ed like that!"

_"DID YOU SEE WHAT HE WAS DOING TO KYLE?!"_ Sarah asks angrily.

"Sarah, Sarah!" Kyle grabs Sarah's arms as she tries breaking away from Nazz. "It's all good, ok! It's ok! Now listen to me. _Take slow, deep breaths. Slooowww and deep..."_

Sarah tries deep breaths, following Kyle's instructions: _"Breathe in, count to three, and breathe out."_

Sarah does so, and after a few times, her red face reverts to normal, and Nazz & Kyle let her go! Sarah tries catching her breath on her knees.

"Th-that was amazing, Kyle!" Double-D comments, clapping.

"No problem, man!" Kyle replies. _"Mom taught me and had me practice relaxation excercises back at Pomelo."_

Sarah gets back up after taking another deep breath: _"Th-Thank you so much!"_

"I say you stick with her, cuz you know every redhead needs a mediator." Eddy whispers in Kyle's ear.

"What was that, Eddy?" Sarah asks with a glare. Eddy answers "Nothin!..."

"Sarah, instead of killing Eddy, how about you... show me around!" Kyle suggests.

"Oh, alright then!" Sarah, with Kyle's aid, takes her angry eyes off Eddy. Then she takes Kyle to show him around.

"Rage-suppressor Kyle boy has done it again!" Rolf exclaims, racing towards Kyle and Sarah, who pouts "Rolf, do you mind?"

"Apologies, she who gives migraines. But Kyle boy, _Rolf admires your ability to keep Sarah girl's booming temper in check! I shall return to reward you with a Squash of Incredibility!"_

Rolf starts back to his house by crossing the street, dodging a minivan and another moving truck as he does so. While the minivan and moving truck stop at another of the second cul-de-sac's houses, Rolf goes down into his basement and towards a large wooden door labeled "Guehmirz." He opens the door, walking in with his eyes closed as he pulls a string to turn the lights on. The room appears to be very large storage room, but it's empty except for a few scattered peices of squash, which Rolf is currently unaware of with his eyes closed. He opens them...

... And sees that all of his squashes were stolen! He screams "ROLF'S SQUASHES, THEY HAVE BEEN SQUANDERED!!"

* * *

Back in the second cul-de-sac, the moving truck that arrived with the minivan moments ago is now being unloaded, and more silhouetted men are moving furniture into the house, which has a spacious lawn. A girl and her parents are the ones moving in, though the parents' upper bodies are cut off by the screen, and the dad goes to help bring the furniture in while the mom stays with the minvan they came out of. The girl appears to be about twelve/thirteen, is dark-skinned like Rolf and Jonny, has long dark brown hair with a fringe on the right side, and she has pink lipstick and nails. Her clothing is nearly identical to Nazz's, except she has long skin-tight sleeves and a skirt instead of pants. She and her mom watch as their stuff is moved into their new house.

"[Mami, can I go check around the nieghborhood?]" the girl asks her mom in Spanish while the Eds, Nazz, and Kevin look from behind the moving truck. _Kevin immediately gasps upon seeing the girl!_

"She's dressed like you, Nazz." Eddy says, and Double-D tells Nazz "She appears to have similar tastes. _Perhaps you can connect with her quite well, Nazz!"_

'You think so?!" Nazz asks excitedly, while Kevin just stares at the new girl with bugged-out eyes. _His three hairs are standing on end, and his entire face is blushing!!_ He stands frozen like this while the Eds and Nazz approach the new girl:

"Hello there!" Nazz greets as she and the Eds approach the new girl.

"Hola! Como estas?" the girl greets, prompting Eddy to ask "... I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm fine, thank you! I'm Nazz!" Nazz greets, and Double-D adds "Bienvenidos a la Peach Creek! Me llamo Eddward con dos D'es!"

"Me llamo Ed!" Ed suprisingly greets in Spanish, baffling Eddy even more: "What the heck Ed, you too? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?!"

"We're speaking in Spanish, Eddy." Double-D answers.

_"I can talk English, too!"_ the Spanish-speaking girl, who has an accent, greets: "I'm Jennifer, but you could just call me Jenna or Jenn! Mi familia and I came here to America from Caracas."

"Ooo, looks like we have more culture moving in!" Double-D exclaims.

"Awesome, and look how alike we're dressed!" Nazz points out. "Where'd you buy those?"

"Fitz-n-Wahlgren's." Jenna answers.

"Oh my gosh, that's where I got mine!" Nazz exclaims. "Do you use Prunus Perfumes?!" she asks, and Jenna answers "Yes!" Then Nazz asks "Are you a fan of Diospyros?!" then Jenna answers "I love em!" Then Jenna asks Nazz "You wear crocs?" and Nazz answers "No way! Never!"

"NEITHER DO I!" Jenna replies, and they hug! Nazz says _"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"_

_"Oh you two are beautiful, alright!..."_ a boy's voice mutters from inside a nearby bush. Nazz, Jenna and the Eds hear the boy rustling in the bush, and head over. Jenna searches through the bush, then we hear a shriek as Jenna drives an African-American boy out from the bush! He has an afro, and wears a red-&-white jersey shirt, baggy blue jeans, and red-&-white sneakers.

_"What were you doin in that bush, hmm?"_ Jenna interrogates the African-American boy while Eddy holds a laugh. The boy grins sheepishly:

"Nothin, I was just... lookin around the new hood!" the African-American boy answers while skiddling away towards the big apartment house, where his family is moving in. "My name's Paul aka Mista P, but I can't talk right now cuz I gotta help my folks over here!_ I'll give ya'll my numbah later, girls!"_

After Paul goes, Nazz watches as the still-blushing Kevin finally starts walking towards Jenna...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah is taking Kyle to Jimmy's house, telling him "Wait til ya meet Jimmy, Kyle!"

As Sarah rings Jimmy's doorbell, the Eds come up and Eddy informs "Hey, we got two more kids in the other cul-de-sac! They're Jenna and Paul!"

"We'll get to them later." Sarah dismisses Eddy's news and continues ringing Jimmy's doorbell, but nobody opens it. "What's takin him?"

After a few more ringings, Sarah, Kyle and the Eds go around to the side where Jimmy's window is at. The window was left open.

"Jimmy, are you there?!" Sarah calls, but no response. "Ugh, if only I can go up and see if he's there..."

Hearing this, Ed (with his usual smile) grabs Sarah by the back of her shirt and throws her up into Jimmy's room, where she lands face-first.

"Nimrod." Sarah curses Ed as she gets up, and she sees Jimmy's dolls and stuffed animals scattered all over the room. "What happened here?..." she looks around, but finds no Jimmy. But she does find a note on Jimmy's closet door. After reading it, Sarah jumps down from Jimmy's window, landing on Eddy and forcing him into the ground.

_"Jimmy's been kidnapped, guys!!"_ Sarah worries. _"We gotta find him."_

"Wow, and I didn't even meet him yet." Kyle utters before Sarah takes off with him in tow: _"Kyle and I will search east, while you three search west."_

"I think Sarah went commando, Double-D." Ed says.

"Come fellows, _we need to find Jimmy and his kidnapper."_ Double-D sets out to find Jimmy. Ed follows while Eddy pulls himself out of the ground, shouting "Wait up, boys!"

The Eds search down the street for Jimmy, Ed tossing aside a mailbox and light pole (which impales a car) as he does so. When they reach the lane, they discover Mr. Yum-Yum.

"Look." Double-D points out many more of Jimmy's dolls and stuffed animals, which form a trail going into the woods.

"HA, whoever took Jimmy is a total moron for leavin this trail!" Eddy chuckles as he and his fellow Eds follow the trail of dolls and stuffed animals through the woods. They soon hear Jimmy's screams.

"There, in the shed." Ed sees the trail lead to the shed from "If It Smells Like an Ed," where Jimmy is screaming for help inside. As the Eds head for the shed, they're watched by a camera hidden inside a nearby treehole.

* * *

The Gourd sits on a squash-shaped chair down in his lair, watching through a system of monitors. One of the screens is the treehole cam watching the Eds right now. The Gourd watches the Eds enter the shed to rescue Jimmy, smirks sinisterly, and grabs a radio...

* * *

The Eds turn on the shed's light, and see Jimmy tied up to a ceiling beam. Also around the shed are several butternut squashes about as big as Sarah, Jimmy and Kyle, along with an Ed-sized hubbard squash. Strangely, all the squashes have holes cut into them.

"GET ME DOWN!!" Jimmy cries, and Double-D replies "Calm down, Jimmy; we'll get you down in a moment."

Meanwhile, The Gourd uses his radio to give an order: _"Now, Squashbots!"_

All the squashes in the shed suddenly start emitting mechanical sounds, much to the Eds' surprise. _Then wooden arms, legs, glowing yellow eyes, and antennas appear out of the holes in the squashes as they rise up, revealing themselves as Squashbots, minions of The Gourd!_

"DEAR LORD, WHAT ARE THESE?!" Double-D screams in horror as the Squashbots encircle the Eds. As Jimmy screams from the ceiling, the Squashbots start lunging at the Eds.

"WATCH OUT!" Eddy and Ed dodge the numerous butternut Squashbots, Ed throwing Double-D to safety in the process (though he has a messy landing). Ed and Eddy then engage in a fierce melee with the Squashbots. Eddy uses his agility to dodge a butternut Squashbot's swiping claws, grabbing its leg and throwing it into several more Squashbots, sending them splatting into a wall.

"I AM ED, HEAR ME ROAR!" Ed punches through every butternut Squashbot that approaches him before the big hubbard Squashbot comes stomping towards him. It transforms one of its hands into a mallet and slams it down, but Ed dodges. He punches the large Squashbot, but it has little effect. The Squashbot whacks Ed into Eddy, and they are sent flying out through a wall with several more butternut Squashbots, destroying them.

"You ok, Ed?" Eddy asks. Ed nods yes, getting up with Eddy to dodge the butternut Squashbots' machine guns. As they dodge, stray bullets hit the support beam Double-D is hiding behind. Ed and Eddy take down the remaining butternut Squashbots, then Eddy is grabbed from behind by the hubbard Squashbot. Eddy tries to break free, but the Squashbot overpowers him and slams him. Just as it prepares to swing its mallet down on Eddy, Ed leaps onto it and tears its mallet off! Ed then swings it at the Squashbot, knocking it for a few spins.

"HYAH!" in slow-motion, Ed WHACKS the hubbard Squashbot right through its eyehole, smashing its eyes and innards out through its backside as it flies back and hits the ground! Ed helps Eddy up and they return to the shed, which is now a mess of mechanical body parts and squash rinds. Double-D is examining the bullets fired by the Squashbots, and collects some in a plastic bag while Ed gives Eddy a boost, Eddy using the claws of a Squashbot arm to cut Jimmy's ropes and bring him down to ground level. The Gourd then sees the Eds heading back to the neighborhood with Jimmy.

"DRATS! Our ambush-&-capture plan was foiled, Timber." The Gourd tells Timber, sitting in another chair. The Gourd listens...

".............. A minor setback?............... You're right, it _doesn't_ matter!" The Gourd grins with a touch of insanity, turning towards the monitors to look at the kids, both old and new, in the cul-de-sacs: _"Because in the end, they will ALL FEEL OUR WRATH!"_

The Gourd turns towards a huge figure silhouetted behind an orange screen. He goes behind the screen, chuckling evilly as he does so.

**End of Chapter 2!!!**

* * *

Trivia: The planet Hyucke from Ed's comic is named after the show's prop designer, Hyuck E. The Fitz-n-Wahlgren's store mentioned by Jenna is named after two people: Nazz's voice actor Erin Fitzgerald, and Kari Wahlgren (whom I think would be Jenna's ideal voice actor). The Prunus Perfumes mentioned by Nazz are named after the botanical genus _Prunus_, which includes peaches, plums, cherries, apricots and almonds. The Diospyros band she also mentioned is named after the persimmon genus, _Diospyros._


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Here's Chapter 3, ready for readin and reviewin! Not much else to say here, so carry on.

* * *

Kevin sweats as he tries talking to Jenna: "Uhh... Hey Jenn, what's goin on?! I'm Kevin!"

"Hola, Kev!" Jenna greets, starting to blush!

"Yeah, so um..." Kevin stutters: _"Since you're new here and all... I was thinkin... um... maybe I could... y'know, ummm......."_

"Kevin, are you ok?" Nazz asks the nervous Kevin.

"Ehehe!... _Eeheeheeheeheehee!..."_ Jenna giggles, blushing more!

"Oh sorry, I think Dad's callin me. I'll talk to ya later!" Kevin runs off and hides behind a tree, where he berates himself: _"You blew it, stupid. She thinks you're a dork now."_ he starts hitting himself: _"Stupid stupid stupid."_

Jenna continues giggling with a full blush while Nazz asks "What's so funny, Jenna?"

Kevin hears Jenna answering Nazz: "No no, it's just that... _Kevin's kinda cute... and hot!!"_

Kevin's eyes bug out in surprise upon hearing this, then he moves into a nearby bush to hear more clearly as Nazz asks Jenna "You think Kevin's hot?!" and Jenna confirms "Totally!"

"She thinks I'm hot!..." Kevin smiles. _"She doesn't think I'm a dork! She likes me!"_ he runs down the street, shouting "YES!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Eds and Jimmy exit the lane and meet up with Sarah and Kyle.

SARAH!!" Jimmy immediately hugs Sarah, crying into her chest: "It was horrible! _I was going to bed last night when I was attacked, and the next thing I knew, I was tied up inside that shed in the woods with a bunch of robo-squashes!!"_

"Who did that to you, Jimmy?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know." Jimmy answers. "All I remember is him calling me useful."

"Robo-squashes?" Kyle asks.

"A whole bunch of em." Eddy answers. "They came outta nowhere."

"And I've been wondering, there may be a possibility that whoever kidnapped Jimmy may have also kidnapped Jonny, _as we haven't seen him for a whole week."_

"Oh Jonny, I forgot about him." Eddy says. Kyle asks "Who's Jonny?"

"He's just a bald fathead whose best friend is a hunk of wood." Sarah flatly answers. "Forget him, we gotta help Jimmy here. Let's get him home."

"Right." Kyle and Sarah take the stressed-out Jimmy back home.

"Here Double-D, try it!" Ed offers Double-D a squash rind, which he took a bite out of. "I took it from the shed. It's crunchy!"

Double-D recoils: "Ed, you're not supposed to eat the squash's rind!"

_"Did you say squash?"_ Rolf comes up from behind the Eds and sees Ed eating the rind. He takes out a fish (the same one from "Dueling Eds") from his pocket via hammerspace to WHACK Ed skywards and he crashes back down, making an Ed-shaped hole as Rolf takes what's left of the rind: "ROLF GAVE YOU NO PERMISSION TO TAKE HIS SQUASHES, ED BOY!"

"Wait, your squashes were stolen?" Double-D asks.

"Yes!" Rolf angrily answers and explains: "Rolf was going to reward Kyle boy with one until Rolf made the heinous discovery in his cellar."

"But the rind Ed was eating came from a squash shell being used for a robot." Double-D tells Rolf, baffling him. Then Double-D shows him the bullets he collected: "Here's proof. They fired these squash seeds as bullets."

"Robots, you say?" Rolf asks. _"Rolf suspects their creator is the infidel who ransacked Rolf's squashes."_

"I believe so too, Rolf." Double-D says. "First Jonny disappeared, then Jimmy was kidnapped, but we managed to rescue him. And there's a chance that Jonny was also kidnapped, possibly by the same person who probably stole your squashes and kidnapped Jimmy."

"Nah, Baldy's probably just in the woods somewhere." Eddy says. "I'm gonna get some rest cuz my back hurts from fightin all those squashes."

Eddy leaves his fellow Eds and Rolf while they continue talking about what's been happening. En route to his house, Eddy spots Kevin and Paul chatting at the corner.

"Congrats for gettin Baby Bonita, man!" Paul cheers.

"Who's Baby Bonita?" Eddy asks, joining the conversation. Paul answers "That's the nickname I gave Jenna. Everyone in Watermelon Falls, aka Dirty Waters, gave their friends nicknames. Like Nazz, I call her _Nazzalicious!"_

"Nazzalicious! I like that!" Eddy replies. "So Kev, you and Jenn hooked up or somethin?"

"Not yet, but I found out she likes me! I thought that she thought I was a dork, but she LIKES me!" Kevin answers.

Eddy shows a hint of jealousy, but despite this, he congratulates Kevin: "Congrats, Kev! You're lucky to have a girl as hot as Jenn!"

"I know, she looks so awesome!" Kevin exclaims, but Paul noticed Eddy's jealousy: "You jealous, man?"

"Me? No!" Eddy answers. _"All I need is money, then I'll have a ton of girls!"_

"Money, eh?" Paul asks "What's yo name?"

"Eddy McGee." Eddy answers.

"Cool, now I got a nickname for ya: _McMoney!"_ Paul declares. Eddy likes this, and he & Paul knuckle-bop! "So you two like hot girls, word?"

"Yeah!" Eddy and Kevin answer.

"Then come to my place tomorrow; _I got some stuff you'd looove to see!"_ Paul says with a grin.

* * *

At nightfall, after everyone's gone to bed, we see countless tiny figures swarming out from treeholes. The streetlights reveal them as tiny, crab-like Squashbots whose shells are made of carnival squashes. As they split into groups and hide around the cul-de-sacs, the camera goes through one of the treeholes they're swarming out of. It goes down through a long metal tube that leads down into The Gourd's lair, which is the source of all the other treehole tubes. We also see that the the melon floor design was replaced by a squash design. The Gourd is sitting down with Timber on their squash chairs.

"I've sent the Carnival Crawlers up to the surface to await our signal, and the Butternut Soldiers, Hubbard Hulks, Spaghetti Speeders & Kabocha Flyers are ready for tomorrow!" The Gourd reports: _"Cucurbitron will also be complete and fully operational by daybreak! So Timber, at what time will we make our move?...... At noon?... Ok, sounds good to me! Hehehehehe!..."_

The Gourd gets up and heads towards his monitors: _"Soon, very soon.... vengeance will be OOOUUURRRS!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"_

* * *

The next morning, Sarah and Jimmy are on Sarah's lawn, moving along to the musical beat of Kyle's guitar song. Meanwhile, Double-D and Ed meet up with Rolf in the middle of their cul-de-sac. Rolf is wearing a fur hat with a bushy tail, is armed with a harpoon gun, and is riding Victor. He also brought two more goats for Ed and Double-D.

"Hector and Whitney will be your steeds, Ed boys." Rolf points to Hector and Whitney, the other two goats he brought.

"YAY, I call Hector!" Ed exclaims, hopping onto Hector while Double-D takes Whitney, falling off twice before finally securing himself on her.

"Ok Rolf, we're ready to investigate." Double-D says. "But don't you think the harpoon gun is a tad..._ barbaric?"_

"Ha, such nonsensical blabbery!" Rolf responds. "The harpoon was standard punishment for thieves back in the old country. Now remember the plan: we shall split up to search every nook and cranny for that pillager, and we'll annihilate any androids that come our way. Let's go, Victor."

Rolf bops his feet against Victor's side to get him moving. Ed and Double-D do the same with Hector and Whitney, and the three split up to search the neighborhood and find the squash thief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy, Kevin and Paul are sitting in Paul's front porch, where Paul is showing magazines to Kevin and Eddy:

"These magazines got every sizzlin hot babe you can imagine, plus more!" Paul tells Eddy and Kevin as they grab and look through the magazines.

"......... Gehehehe! Hey Kevo, look at this chick here!" Eddy shows Kevin a magazine pic.

"Choice!" Kevin comments. "Check this one out!"

Eddy looks at the pic Kevin's pointing at, and comments "Hey, that's the one I saw on TV last Sunday!"

Kevin turns the page, and goes "Oooooo!!"

"... She looks like Jenn." Eddy comments the pic Kevin is looking at. Kevin replies "Yeah, that's why it's awesome!"

_"And THAT'S even more awesome!"_ Paul points to Nazz and Jenna, who are jogging together. Nazz is wearing her gym outfit from "Rock-a-Bye Ed" and "Hanky Panky Hullaballoo," and Jenna's consists of a black top that shows her stomach, gray sweatpants, and white running sneakers. Both have their hair tied back and have water bottles.

_"Dude, Jenna's so beautiful!"_ Kevin says, mesmerized as Jenna jogs through the park with Nazz.

"Come on, let's go follow em!" Paul says, leaping onto the street.

"You mean lookin at em?" Eddy asks. Paul bobs yes, and Eddy tells Kevin "I like this guy!"

Eddy and Kevin join Paul in following Nazz and Jenna. When the two girls stop to rest at the edge of the park, Paul leads Eddy and Kevin into a bush so the three can peep on them!

* * *

Ed, Double-D and Rolf are searching throughout Peach Creek on goatback, with Ed searching the junkyard, Double-D searching the school area, and Rolf searching along the creek. He later meets up with Ed and Double-D at an intersection.

"Any signs of the miscreant, Ed boys?" Rolf asks.

"Nothing yet, Rolf." Double-D answers, while Ed holds up a burglar action figure: "I found this burglar action figure in the junkyard!"

"... We must double our efforts, then. Come, let's investigate the market area." Rolf leads Double-D and Ed towards the stores.

* * *

Down below, The Gourd's clock hits 11:57 AM. He clenches his fists excitedly: "It's almost tiiiiiiiiiime!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle finished his guitar song, and Sarah & Jimmy clap.

"That was wonderful, Kyle!" Jimmy comments. "Where'd you get that guitar?"

"My dad made it for me." Kyle answers. "I wanted to be a master guitarist just like him, so he made this for me on my sixth birthday!" Kyle shows his full name, "Kyle Melanosky," imprinted on the back of his guitar: _"He even put my name on it, and he made it with the finest rosewood!"_

_"Rosewood?"_ Jimmy asks, then the "wood" part of "rosewood" rings a bell in Jimmy's memory: "Rosewood..... WOOD!"

"What is it, Jimmy?" Sarah asks.

"I'm remembering something..." Jimmy's memory starts returning: _"... Timber... Timber..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nazz and Jenna hear Eddy, Kevin and Paul giggling inside the bush.

"It's that peeping kid again." Jenna angrily says, and she and Nazz head towards the bush. Paul shouts "RUN!" and he, Eddy and Kevin jump out of the bush and run!

"KEVIN?! EDDY?! HOW DARE YOU GUYS!!" Nazz yells angrily, giving chase along with Jenna.

"YOU THREE ARE SO DEAD!!" Jenna shouts at the running boys.

"Ok boys, this is the part where we marvel at the girls as they work their legs!" Paul instructs, looking pervertedly at Nazz and Jenna despite being chased by them!

"That's so bad..." Kevin utters, and Eddy finishes _"But it feels so good!"_ Then they marvel at the running Nazz and Jenna along with Paul!

_"I can't believe I blushed for Kevin."_ Jenna tells Nazz, who replies _"Heh, he cares more about his bike than anything else."_

* * *

While searching along Main Street (the street with all the stores), Ed, Double-D and Rolf come across Rachel while she's crossing the street with items purchased from the kitchenware shop.

"IT'S A VAMPIRESS!!" Ed screams upon seeing Rachel. He jumps off Hector's back, landing on and hiding atop a utility pole.

"There's no need for alarm, Ed. It's just another newcomer!" Double-D tells Ed. Rachel recognizes Double-D:

"Hey, are you Eddward aka Double-D?"

Double-D turns back to Rachel in surprise: "How do you know my name?"

"Marie told me all about you and showed me pictures." Rachel answers while approaching Double-D: _"And she's right! You really are a cutie!"_

_"Well, I... uhh, Marie, um..."_ Double-D stutters nervously, sweating and blushing. Rachel giggles at this: "Relax! I may be a long-time friend of the Kankers, but I don't bite like they do! Now to introduce myself. My name's Rachel! I moved in just over a week ago!"

"Oh! Well in that case, welcome to Peach Creek! That's Ed up there!" Double-D points to Ed who's still hiding up on the pole, then he points to Rolf: "And that's Rolf!"

"Greetings, raccoon-eyed Rachel girl!" Rolf greets, referencing Rachel's black eyeshadows.

_"Is the vampiress gone, Double-D?"_ Ed asks.

"It's ok Ed, she isn't a vampiress." Double-D answers, and Ed slides down head-first. After hitting his head on the cement, he shouts "HI, I'M ED!"

Double-D apologizes to Rachel: "Sorry about the vampiress thing."

"It isn't the first time, _but I prefer being called 'goth' because terms like 'vampire' and 'emo' just irritate me."_ Rachel clarifies with a slight facial tic.

"I'll keep that in mind." Double-D records Rachel's words in a notepad he pulls from under his hat. "So Rachel, since you're still relatively new here, how do you like the neighborhood?"

"It's decent, I guess." Rachel answers. "But it does have its fair share of oddities, like you goatback riders and that kid who talks to a board."

"Jonny the wood boy?" Rolf asks, and Double-D asks _"You saw Jonny?"_

"So that's his name? Yeah, I saw him a few nights ago." Rachel explains: _"He was wearing a gourd on his head and he was taking a bunch of squashes from a house in one of those cul-de-sacs down there, doing this little Joker laugh all the while and I couldn't sleep because of that."_

_"... Then it was HIM!!"_ Rolf shouts angrily.

"... So Jonny's the thief?!" Ed asks, then Rachel asks "So wait, he was stealing those?"

Double-D pieces everything together:_ "... Then that means..."_

* * *

_"Timber! The one who kidnapped me, his partner's name was Timber!"_ Jimmy remembers.

_"Timber, Timber...._ Why does that sound so familiar?" Sarah ponders, then it hits her: "PLANK! JONNY KIDNAPPED YOU!!"

* * *

_"... Rolf, Jonny DID steal your squashes to use for his robots!"_ Double-D concludes. Then...

... The clock hits 12 noon!!!

_"IT'S SHOW TIME!!!"_ The Gourd declares.

**End of Chapter 3!!!**

* * *

Trivia: The names of The Gourd's Squashbots are all based on actual varieties of squash (butternut, hubbard, carnival, spaghetti, and kabocha), and Cucurbitron is named after the botanical family _Cucurbitaceae_, which includes squashes, pumpkins, marrows and gourds.

And Dirty Waters, the nickname of Watermelon Falls, is also the nickname of my hometown.


	4. Vengeance

This is where things heat up, so carry on!

* * *

Nazz and Jenna have caught Eddy, Kevin and Paul in the middle of the first cul-de-sac and are wrestling them to the floor.

_"Now I know what the P in 'Mista P' stands for."_ Jenna scoffs at Paul as she holds him and Kevin down.

"WAIT, can we talk about this?!" Eddy asks Nazz who's angrily pinning him down. Then suddenly, the ground begins to rumble...

"What's goin on?" Kevin asks as the ground quakes. Sarah, Jimmy and Kyle are knocked over, being closer to the quake's epicenter.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!" Jimmy screams. Then he, Sarah, Kyle, Eddy, Kevin, Paul, Nazz and Jenna see Jonny's front lawn open up like a giant hatch...

... And a huge robot, Cucurbitron, dramatically rises up from it. It's head is a large one-eyed pumpkin with a metal lower jaw divided vertically in half. It has a metal neck, and it's body is a giant, lumpy, pinkish-gold squash that appears to be a hybrid variety. It has bulky wooden forearms (with metal hands and elbowcaps) and shorter legs (with metal kneecaps) that give it a gorilla-like posture, and it has three pairs of large tubes sticking out of its sloping back. The Gourd is standing atop Cucurbitron's back, looking down upon the kids with an evil smile!

"Hey, isn't that..." Kevin looks up at The Gourd.

"JONNY!" Sarah shouts upon recognizing The Gourd as Jonny.

"So that's Jonny." Kyle says.

"Jonny 2x4 and Plank are no more." The Gourd says. _"We are The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard, AND YOU ARE ALL TARGETS OF OUR REVENGE!"_

With this, we see Timber inside Cucurbitron's head. He's controlling Cucurbitron via a system of panels, and he sees the kids through Cucurbitron's eye.

"Huh?... _Revenge?!"_ Nazz asks.

"WE DIDN'T DO SQUAT!" Eddy shouts.

"YEAH, SO LAY OFF!" Kevin yells.

"Looks like we got fighters here, Timber!" the Gourd tells Timber, who somehow presses one of Cucurbitron's control buttons. This opens up the tubes on Cucurbitron's back, and Squashbots start pouring out of them. The Squashbots are mostly Butternut Soldiers, along with some Kabocha Flyers and Spaghetti Speeders. The Kabocha Flyers fly via propellers on their heads, and have arms with grappling claws and long hose-like tails tipped with nozzles. The Spaghetti Speeders' shells open in half to reveal their bodies as they land on the ground. They speed around on unicycle legs, and are armed with seed guns like the Butternut Soldiers. Cucurbitron spits out Hubbard Hulks from its mouth, and all the Squashbots attack.

"THOSE ARE THE ROBOTS I WAS TALKIN ABOUT!!" Eddy shouts as the Squashbots attack. Eddy, Kevin and Paul fight off some Butternut Soldiers while Nazz and Jenna team up against a Hubbard Hulk. Another Hubbard Hulk grabs Jimmy and Kyle, but Sarah jumps on it and tears out its innards from its eyehole. But the three are quickly outdone by the blitzing Spaghetti Speeders.

"LET'S GET INSIDE!" Sarah takes Jimmy and Kyle inside her living room and locks the front door. She and Jimmy then start blocking the door with heavy objects while Kyle tries going out through the window:

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Jimmy asks in panic.

_"I can't leave my guitar out there!"_ Kyle answers while opening the window, but he quickly closes it when Butternut Soldiers and Spaghetti Speeders shoot seeds at him: "AH!"

Sarah boards up the windows and she, Jimmy and Kyle to barricade the kitchen, where they see dozens of little carnival squashes on the floor.

_"What the heck?!"_ Sarah asks, then the carnival squashes open up, revealing themselves as Carnival Crawlers! Sarah, Jimmy and Kyle scream as the Carnival Crawlers swarm them, latching onto their arms and legs to weigh them down.

"NOT COOL, NOT COOL!!" Kyle screams while being muffled by the Carnival Crawlers as they latch themselves all over him and weigh him down along with Jimmy. Sarah manages to shake off and stomp a few before she too is completely swarmed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed, Double-D and Rolf are riding down the lane to get back to the cul-de-sac after hearing their distressed friends:

"Something's going on, _and it doesn't sound good."_ Double-D says. Then Butternut Soldiers jump over the fence and land in front of the three boys, causing Victor, Hector and Whitney to rear back and honk in alarm.

"OUT OF OUR WAY, SPOILED CROPS!" Rolf fires his harpoon, impaling and destroying all the Butternut Soldiers within the line of fire. Then the goats charge through the rest. As they continue down the lane, a Spaghetti Speeder comes in, but Ed, Double-D and Rolf only see it as a blur as it sticks its arm out to trip Victor, sending Rolf flying off and causing Hector and Whitney to crash and pile up on Victor, and so Ed & Double-D are sent flying as well.

* * *

In the cul-de-sac, the remaining kids retreat before the Squashbots' superior numbers. Two Kabocha Flyers soar above them, firing globs of brown goo from their tail nozzles. The globs strike Kevin and Jenna, pinning them to the ground.

"AGH, WHAT IS THIS?!" Jenna tries freeing herself from the sticky goo, but fails. Kevin doesn't fare any better, and Eddy, Paul, and Nazz turn back to help. But before they reach Kevin and Jenna, Cucurbitron's mouth opens wide and its lower jaw divides in half, revealing a turbine-like vacuum. The Gourd commands the Squashbots to get out of the way as Cucurbitron starts sucking in everything within range (loungers, Kevin's bike, Kyle's guitar, etc)!

"WHHHOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Kevin and Jenna scream as they're ripped off the ground and sucked into Cucurbitron's mouth. Nazz screams their names, but Eddy and Paul take her to run. Then Paul starts to get sucked in:

_"Oh, geez!!"_ Paul grabs and holds onto a fire hydrant to keep from getting sucked in, but Cucurbitron's powerful vacuum mouth is too much for him, and he's sucked up as well. Eddy and Nazz keep ahead of Cucurbitron's sucking range, but Nazz is struck down by a Kabocha Flyer's sticky goo shot. Eddy screams "NAZZ!"

"EDDYYYYYY-" Nazz screams as she's sucked in, and The Gourd laughs evilly as Cucurbitron goes for Eddy. Eddy runs until he crashes into Double-D in the park. Double-D takes Eddy to hide under the slide while Ed and Rolf are fighting off Squashbots in the open. Ed uses his brawn against Butternut Soldiers and Carnival Crawlers while Rolf fires his harpoon to spear a Hubbard Hulk, swing it around at Butternut Soldiers and Spaghetti Speeders, then fling it into a house.

_"Eddy, I heard screams. What's going on?"_ Double-D asks, crushing a Carnival Crawler that reaches him.

_"It's Jonny, he's gone crazy!"_ Eddy answers. "We gotta get outta here now."

Double-D and Eddy are interrupted when they hear a house getting SMASHED, and some of the house's pieces fall around them. Then the slide is torn off its foundation and tossed aside by Cucurbitron.

"Found ya!" The Gourd exclaims. Ed and Rolf are stunned by The Gourd's and Cucurbitron's show-stopping appearance, allowing a Spaghetti Speeder to hit Rolf with a swift spinning attack, knocking Rolf down and he drops his harpoon gun.

"ROLF!" the Eds rush to help Rolf, the Squashbots making way for Cucurbitron. Ed grabs Rolf's hand as Cucurbitron starts sucking him in, but Ed also gets pulled in. So Double-D grabs Ed's legs, and Eddy uses one arm to grab Double-D's ankle while holding onto the turnabout with his other. Double-D's hat comes off due to Cucurbitron's vacuum!

"MY HAT!!" Double-D shrieks, hiding his exposed head under Ed's legs while his hat gets snagged on one of Cucurbitron's lower teeth. Rolf then yells to the Eds:

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR ROLF, ED BOYS!!_ BUT YOU COULD STILL END THIS CARNAGE!! LET ROLF GO AND GET WILFRED!!"_

With that, Ed lets go of Rolf. But as Rolf is sucked in, he grabs onto Cucurbitron's jaws, blocking its vacuum and giving the Eds enough time to be slung back around the turnabout from letting go of Rolf, causing it to spin cartoonishly fast. The Eds are flung off and sent flying out of sight, while The Gourd hops onto Cucurbitron's head and peers down to stare Rolf eye-to-eye:

_"Your nefarious ploy shall be foiled, gallon-headed Jonny."_ Rolf angrily says.

"Heh, like you made a difference!" The Gourd flicks a finger at Rolf's forehead, sending Rolf down into Cucurbitron's mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kankers watch from a hilltop as The Gourd, Cucurbitron and the Squashbots wreak havoc across the cul-de-sacs.

"There's somethin you don't see every day." Lee comments.

".... Is that a giant squash?" May asks, looking at Cucurbitron and the maniacally laughing Gourd as they return to the cul-de-sac to collect Sarah, Jimmy and Kyle. Then the sisters hear the Ed's screams as they fall down from the sky after being flung off the turnabout.

"LOOK, OUR BOYFRIENDS ARE FALLIN!" Marie shouts in alarm while watching the Eds falling down through the sky.

"I HOPE MY ED'S OK!" May says in concern, running off in the direction the Eds were falling.

"WAIT UP, MAY!" Lee calls to May, hurrying with Marie to catch up.

* * *

A tube extends from Cucurbitron's rear end and connects into a treehole, pumping the kids out and down through the treehole's metal chute. They scream as they fall and slide down into The Gourd's lair, where the treehole chute drops them into a large, barrel-shaped metal cage.

"OWIE IN MY BACK!" Jimmy shouts in pain.

"Yuck, this stuff tastes like tree sap." Kevin comments the brown goo he, Nazz and Jenna are stuck in, and Nazz replies "I think this IS tree sap."

"I'll help ya'll." Paul tries helping Kevin, Nazz and Jenna out of the sticky sap, starting with Jenna and Kevin who are stuck together:

"Get away from me, you perv!" Jenna tries smacking Paul away, but the sap on her arm sticks Paul to her: "UGH,_ now I'm stuck to two Peepin Toms."_

"At least he tried helpin." Kevin says, but Jenna retorts "Shut up!"

Then Jenna, Kevin and Nazz get water poured onto them by Butternut Soldiers standing above with buckets, and the water washes off the sap.

"That's better!" Jenna says.

"Where are we?" Kyle asks while Sarah and Rolf try breaking the cage's bars, but to no avail.

"Errr!" Sarah tries biting through with her teeth, but that doesn't work either.

"Do not waste your energy using primitive force, Sarah girl." Rolf tells Sarah. "We must figure another way out."

"Rolf's right." Nazz agrees, looking at the top of the cage which is still open: "Look, guys! We can stand on each other so some of us could climb over the top and escape."

"Then what are we waitin for, let's get to it!" Sarah says, and the kids start standing on one another with the unfortunate Jimmy on the bottom, supporting everyone else on his shoulders!

_"Me and the ladies will go!"_ Paul insists, only to get whacked on the head by Sarah and Jenna. Kyle climbs atop the tower formation once it's completed, followed by Nazz who looks up:

"HEADS UP!!" Nazz points up at The Gourd, who's dropping down. He lands on the cage's open lid, closing it and forcing Kyle back into the cage. The force of the closing lid also topples the kids' tower formation.

"Nice try, kids! But even if you did escape the cage, you'd get thrown right back in by my Squashbots." The Gourd says, securing a padlock on the cage's lid before dropping down to the floor.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, JONNY?!" Sarah angrily asks. "FIRST YOU KIDNAPPED JIMMY, THEN YOU CAPTURED ALL OF US AND DUMPED US HERE!!"

"YEAH, WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Kevin asks.

".... What did you ever do to deserve this?!... _What did you ever do to DESERVE THIS?!"_ The Gourd shows the remains of his old melon helmet: "DOES THIS RING A BELL?!!"

The kids stare at the piece of melon, and Rolf asks "What does a melon have to do with this? Y_our noggin has gone haywire, wood boy!"_

"I ain't gettin this guy at all." Paul says.

"Well, DOES IT?! I WANT AN ANSWER!" The Gourd demands, throwing the piece of melon into the cage so the kids could look at it better. Nazz picks it up, but still nobody answers The Gourd: "Still nothin, eh? _How bout another clue: MONDO-A-GOGO!"_

"Mondo-A-GoGo? That place ROCKS!" Paul exclaims, and Kyle replies "TOTALLY!" and they hi-five. Then Nazz figures out The Gourd's reason, and gasps:

_"Kevin, Sarah, Rolf... You guys remember when we beat up Jonny back at that theme park?"_ she asks.

"FINALLY, someone remembers!" The Gourd exclaims. "Now you know our reason."

"Hold up, Gourd boy." Jenna says. _"Paul, Kyle and I just moved in yesterday, thus we weren't even involved in whatever happened before. So why the heck are you after US?!"_

"The answer's simple: _you befriended my enemies, and thus you three also became my enemies in doing so."_ The Gourd answers.

"Oh come on, dude! _Can't we talk about this?"_ Kyle asks.

"No, now SILENCE!" The Gourd turns away.

"Please Jonny, _we're sorry!"_ Nazz apologizes.

"I said SILENCE, AND I DON'T WANT SOME PETTY APOLOGY!!" The Gourd yells, then he heads to his monitor system nearby, watching through the cameras as Cucurbitron wrecks Kevin's house.

"THAT'S MY HOUSE!!" Kevin yells angrily.

"You had it comin, Chinzilla. _You ALL had it comin."_ The Gourd replies as he turns back towards the kids with a psychotic expression: _"This is it! This is our sweet revenge in the making! You shall all watch helplessly as Timber lays waste to your homes, your lives, everything you hold dear! Hehehehehehe!! Then you'll know what it's like!! YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE NOTHIIIIIINNNGGG!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"_

As The Gourd does his evil crazy laugh, the camera pivots around him in an over-dramatic fashion. The kids, meanwhile, glare at The Gourd in disbelief.

_"What have we done? Jonny's become deranged because of us!"_ Jimmy cries with his head down while holding onto the cage's bars. Sarah and Kyle comfort him, then Sarah flips:

_"MARK MY WORDS, JONNY!! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"_

_"YES, THE ED BOYS SHALL STOP YOU!" _Rolf adds.

_"Au contraire! Timber's the real mastermind here, and he planned way ahead! Once he wipes out the cul-de-sacs, I'll put the blame on you kids and tell your parents, that way YOU'LL be unfairly punished just like how YOU unfairly punished me and Plank!!"_ The Gourd explains, chuckling insanely! _"And as for the Eds, I'll handle em right now!"_

The Gourd takes out his Squashbot radio to direct his Squashbot army: _"Calling all Squashbots. Capture the Eds and bring em back here to the Marrow Cave!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Eds landed in the schoolyard off-screen and are heading back towards the cul-de-sacs. Double-D is using Ed's jacket to wrap around his exposed head like a swami hat.

"Terrific, we got two cul-de-sacs bein overrun by Lord Cranium and his andro-veggies, then Stretch leaves it to us to stop all of em." Eddy complains. _"How the heck are we supposed to do that? We ain't superheroes."_

"Don't be so pessimistic, Eddy." Double-D tells Eddy.

"Yeah, Wilfred will be on our side!" Ed exclaims.

"Speakin of that, how's a measly pig gonna help us out?" Eddy asks.

"Last time I checked, a pig's sense of smell exceeds that of a dog's." Double-D explains: _"Jonny stole Rolf's squashes to convert into his henchmen, and that means they should all have Jonny's scent. So if we could take out one of them and have Wilfred sniff the remains, Wilfred will follow Jonny's scent trail and lead us to his whereabouts. And that'll hopefully lead us to the kids as well!"_

_"Y'know Sockhead, sometimes I wonder how you know all this stuff."_ Eddy says.

_"It's an innate gift, Eddy!"_ Double-D replies.

"Well, what you said sounds like a plan, so let's get to Rolf's house, boys!" Eddy leads his fellow Eds towards Rolf's house.

**End of Chapter 4!!!**

* * *

Trivia: Jonny renaming the Melon Cave to the Marrow Cave is a reference to the marrow, a type of summer squash (yes, I've done quite a bit of research on squashes before writing this fic).


	5. Turning The Tables

This is the chapter where the final battle against The Gourd and Timber commences, so have fun reading!

* * *

Down in the Marrow Cave, the kids are sitting and laying in the cage they are trapped in. Some are trying to watch through The Gourd's cameras, while others glare at The Gourd as he calls over a gold-colored Hubbard Hulk (the other HHs are green or blue-gray), which leads a Butternut Soldier squad.

"Keep this just in case those Eds get in here, that way they don't open the cage." The Gourd gives a key to the gold Hubbard Hulk, who gives an affirmative thumbs-up. Jenna observes this just before being called over, along with the other kids, by Kevin:

"Look, there's the Eds!" Kevin points out the Eds, who are going around the houses in the first cul-de-sac to avoid detection by the patrolling Squashbots.

"It appears they have heeded Rolf's words and are going for the swine plan! Cheer them on, we must!" Rolf says, setting off cheering for the Eds. While the kids cheer, Paul approaches Rolf:

"You talk funny, dawg." Paul tells Rolf, then correspondingly asking: "Where you from?"

"The glorious Old Country, Paul boy!" Rolf answers.

"Ah, so will you mind if I call ya 'Country Boy?'" Paul asks.

"Sure, feel free to address Rolf as you please!" Rolf answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cucurbitron has already demolished Double-D's and Kevin's houses. While it proceeds to Eddy's house, the Eds are in the backyard across the street, where they hide inside a bush to avoid detection by the patrolling Squashbots. The Eds proceed whenever the Squashbots have their backs turned, or whenever a Kabocha Flyer isn't passing above. Eventually, Ed lifts up Rolf's fence to enter his farm.

"There's Rolf's shed. We can lure em in there." Eddy says, Ed using the bush as cover until they reach Rolf's shed. Once inside...

"Now, how shall we lure those robots in here?" Double-D asks, starting to think. A few moments later, Eddy comes up with an idea: stomping Double-D's foot!

"YEOW!!" Double-D screams, holding his foot in pain and attracting the Squashbots who burst into the shed. Ed and Eddy ambush them, with Eddy wielding Rolf's shovel. The shed rocks back-&-forth as they fight, and Ed & Eddy eventually destroy the Squashbots.

"Ok Lumpy, get Wilfred." Eddy tells Ed, who goes outside and returns with Wilfred, who snorts.

"Eddy, why did you stomp my foot?" Double-D asks, still holding his stomped foot. "Have you forgotten that _I'm the strategist here?"_

"You took too long." Eddy casually answers.

"Ugh..." Double-D shrugs off Eddy's answer and grabs a Squashbot shell, giving it to Wilfred to sniff Jonny's scent. Then Wilfred eats the shell!

"Is it workin, Double-D?" Ed asks. The answer becomes obvious as Wilfred starts following Jonny's scent trail.

"Here we go, boys!" Eddy exclaims as he and his fellow Eds follow Wilfred out of Rolf's farm and into the middle of the cul-de-sac, where Cucurbitron already destroyed Ed's & Sarah's house and is now taking down Jimmy's.

"Quick, let's go while the giant robot is occupied." Double-D says, but the Eds and Wilfred are surrounded by nearby Squashbots, prompting Wilfred to squeal and Double-D to shriek: "Ahh, we're surrounded!"

"You ready, Ed?" Eddy asks Ed as they prepare to fight again. But before they can attack, a Hubbard Hulk is impaled from behind by a swordfish wielded by Lee, destroying its battery! A Butternut Soldier is also grabbed from behind and screams metallically as it gets vertically ripped in half, revealing that it was torn by Marie!

_"What's cookin, pumpkins?!"_ Marie asks, surprising the Eds! Then May appears, jumping onto Butternut Soldiers and biting their heads off. She burps loudly after eating their heads: "Mmmm, tasty!"

_"Your reinforcements have come, husbands!"_ Lee declares to the Eds, blowing a kiss to Eddy.

"Ok look, Kankers." Eddy begins: "As much as I liked it when you three finished off my brother, THIS AIN'T THE TIME FOR-"

Eddy is interrupted when Lee grabs his wrist and _throws him out of the way of Cucurbitron's fist,_ _which SLAMS down onto the spot where Eddy was standing just a second before! Eddy gets up, and looks at Lee:_

_"Shortstuff, you were talkin when you should've saw that thing comin behind you."_ Lee scolds, pointing at Cucurbitron. _"If it weren't for me, you would've been a goner."_

_Eddy just stares at Lee, his eyes and mouth wide open._ Timber glares at the Eds and Kankers through Cucurbitron's eye, then somehow presses a button that makes Cucurbitron dramatically _RRROOOAAARRR_ at them.

"Go on ahead, boys. We'll take care of Cyclops here." Lee says as she and her sisters step up before Cucurbitron. Eddy takes his eyes off Lee and snaps himself back together, then spots Wilfred sniffing ahead into Jonny's backyard:

"Follow the pig, guys!" Eddy leads the other Eds after Wilfred while the Kankers confront Cucurbitron and the gathering Squashbots, but Double-D remains frozen, blushing at Marie and **remembering when she and her sisters saved the Eds in BPS.** Then Eddy yells "SOCKHEAD, LET'S GO!!" This snaps Double-D out of his trance and he goes to catch up with Eddy, Ed and Wilfred.

"Let's do this, girls! YAAAHH!!" Marie makes the first move, lunging at the Squashbots while Lee and May follow suit. Lee ducks to dodge a dive-bombing Kabocha Flyer, and slices off a Spaghetti Speeder's unicycle while still ducking, rendering the Speeder helpless and May destroys it. Marie grabs another dive-bombing Kabocha Flyer by its tail, spins it around, and throws it at another Flyer, knocking both out of the air and they crash down to the ground with a loud splat. The Kankers eventually destroy all the Squashbots in the cul-de-sac, then May points out "Now we can focus on the big one!"

But, much to the Kankers' surprise, Cucurbitron releases more Squashbots from the tubes on its back!

* * *

Down in the Marrow Cave, The Gourd watches the Kankers battle Cucurbitron and the Squashbots. He contacts Timber via radio: "How's it goin, Timber? Those girls givin ya trouble?.............. _The Eds are entering the cave?......._ Ok, I'll handle em, buddy!"

The Gourd looks into another screen to see the Eds climbing up the Marrow Cave's access tree in his backyard, which Wilfred led them to. Ed also takes Wilfred up, where the pig sniffs out Jonny's scent on the fake bird's nest. Double-D discovers the hidden button and presses it, opening the elevator, and the Eds & Wilfred go down inside it. They arrive in the Marrow cave's entrance, a rectangular room. Seeing this, The Gourd presses a button that opens the entrance room's ceiling. Hearing it open, the Eds look up:

"What's that?" Eddy asks, then Double-D screams: "THAT'S WHAT!"

The opening ceiling reveals a swarm of Carnival Crawlers, and they start dropping down like rain. The Eds crush as many as they can with their fists and stomps, but the Crawlers start weighing them down.

"COME ON, WE JUST GOT HERE!" Eddy yells, but then the Eds feel less and less Crawlers on them...

... Because Wilfred is eating them, much to the Eds' astonishment! After the pig chews up the final Crawler...

"Did Wilfred just... _devour them?"_ Double-D asks, wide-eyed.

_"And I thought his eating habits would never come in handy."_ Eddy says, then they continue through the automatic door and descend the spiraling staircase. Each step illuminates when stepped upon, just like in BPS, but they now resemble squash slices instead of watermelon halves. The Gourd watches angrily as the Eds and Wilfred descend the stairs. At the bottom, the Eds and Wilfred find themselves in a big, circular room. There's automatic doors at one side, which form a triangle with two other doors in the room: a garage-like shutter labeled "SPECIAL FORCE," and the other is an automatic door labeled "SQUASHBOT CONTROL ROOM." The control room is guarded by the gold Hubbard Hulk and its Butternut squad.

"Here they come." Double-D warns as the gold Hubbard Hulk sends its Butternut Soldiers after the Eds.

"I GOT EM, GUYS!" Ed dives into the Butternut squad, quickly smashing two together: "GO ON WITHOUT ME!"

Double-D, Eddy and Wilfred continue through the automatic doors and into the main room while Ed holds off the Squashbots. In the main room...

"HELLO, EDS!" The Gourd greets with a mean smirk. "HAVE I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

The Gourd heads towards a lever in the wall. While he does so, Jenna tells Double-D and Eddy: "GUYS, THERE'S THIS BIG GOLDEN SQUASHBOT IN THE ROOM YOU JUST CAME FROM! IT HAS THE KEY TO FREE US!"

The Gourd pulls the lever, opening up numerous shutters on the walkways above. Tons of Butternut Soldiers, Hubbard Hulks, and Spaghetti Speeders come out and start jumping down towards Eddy and Double-D.

"GOOD LORD!!" Double-D screams in fright while Eddy runs back into the stairway room, where Ed has destroyed the Butternut Soldiers and is now engaging the gold Hubbard Hulk. He dodges the HH's mallet and seed bullets.

"ED, THAT SQUASH HAS THE KEY TO FREE THE KIDS! TEAR IT APART!" Eddy says, but the Hubbard Hulk retracts its limbs to roll after Ed like a bowling ball. Ed dodges, and the HH rebounds off the wall towards him again. Eddy then shouts "GRAB IT!"

Ed grabs the HH after it rebounds again, reaching for one of its armholes and grabbing the arm. He uses the arm to lift the HH overhead and SLAM it into the floor, smashing it apart and revealing the cage key inside.

"Good job, Ed!" Eddy takes the key and heads back into the main room, where Double-D has climbed onto an is scrambling along the cage's bars to avoid the Squashbot's seed bullets. Eddy prepares to throw the key: "DOUBLE-D, CATCH!"

Eddy throws the cage key to Double-D, who catches it and climbs to the top of the cage.

"NO, NOOO!!" The Gourd yells angrily as Double-D unlocks the cage's top, then the kids form another tower formation with Kevin on top.

"Double-D, get off the top." Kevin tells Double-D, and Double-D goes onto the bars again so Kevin can push the cage's lid up and over. He, Rolf and Paul climb over the top and drop down on the side opposite the Squashbots. The three lift up the cage's bottom to knock it over, dicing several Squashbots and freeing Sarah, Jimmy, Kyle, Nazz and Jenna. Rolf jumps onto Wilfred's back.

"LET'S TURN THE TABLES, EVERYONE! HYAH!" Rolf shouts as he rides Wilfred to combat the Squashbots along with Sarah, Kyle, Nazz, Jenna and Paul.

"YOUR BUTT IS MINE, JONNY!" Kevin rushes through the Squashbots and leaps at The Gourd, who grabs Kevin's punch and flings him back. Kevin attacks again, but The Gourd pulls out a double-headed staff with calabashes as the heads.

"YAH!" The Gourd uses his staff to whack Kevin back into the mass of Squashbots, then dashes towards the stairway door.

"HE'S GETTIN AWAY!" Kevin alerts everyone to the escaping Gourd.

"AND YOU GUYS ARE STAYIN HERE!" The Gourd opens up a secret compartment in the stairway's doorway to reveal a button. He presses it to bring down a metal portcullis that will trap the kids inside the main room while he escapes. But Double-D, Eddy and Nazz quickly slide under the portcullis just before it seals off the doorway, leaving the other kids to battle the Squashbot hordes. The Gourd is being held up by Ed, then he sees Double-D, Eddy and Nazz. He whacks Ed away from himself and he leaps back, glaring angrily at the Eds and Nazz.

"JONNY, IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Nazz tells The Gourd.

"SURRENDER NOW, VILE PUMPKIN!!" Ed shouts.

"Errr, _you itches are so hard to scratch."_ The Gourd snarls, leaping to the "SPECIAL FORCE" door and he smirks evilly: _"Timber and I have come too far to let our plans be ruined now!"_

The Gourd lifts open the "SPECIAL FORCE" door, revealing three shadowy robots.

"What are those?..." Nazz asks, and Eddy pulls Rolf's shovel out from his pocket to ready himself. The Gourd presses a button on his remote, activating the three robots and they walk out into the light. They resemble the Kankers, and their upper and lower bodies are made of squash halves connected by tubes. Robo-Lee has red eyes, bulky arms, and a flamethrower on her back. Robo-Marie has blue eyes and four clawed tentacles sprouting from her back (like Dr. Octopus). And Robo-May has yellow eyes, long wire hair, bug-like antennae with a spike between them, and ball-shaped wrists.

"Ok, buildin robotic Kankers was WAY too over the top, Jonny." Eddy says.

"Maybe so, but they'll stop you from interferin any further." The Gourd says. _"GET EM, KANKERBOTS!!"_

Robo-Lee extends a swordfish from her right arm, and leaps towards the Eds and Nazz. Eddy parries Robo-Lee's attack with Rolf's shovel while Ed, Double-D and Nazz jump away. Eddy knocks Robo-Lee back while Ed tries getting at The Gourd, but Robo-Marie charges a ball of electricity in her hands and electrifies the floor with it. This stuns Eddy, Double-D and Nazz, but Ed jumps to grabs onto the edge of the stairs, and The Gourd stands on his staff to avoid getting stunned. He then leaps up onto the stairs with his staff, and Ed climbs up to pursue him.

"Ok, Ed. I guess I'll have to beat you down with my Calabasher." The Gourd readies his Calabasher, which is actually his staff, and he lunges at Ed. Below them, Robo-Lee grabs the stunned Double-D and throws him into a wall. The stunning then wears off, allowing Eddy and Nazz to fight back against Robo-Marie, Nazz grabbing two Squashbot arms to use as weapons to attack Robo-Lee who was shooting seeds at Double-D.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timber has Cucurbitron swipe its arms at the real Kankers. They dodge, then the Squashbots attack.

"THERE'S SO MANY!" May shouts, using her slingshot to shoot rocks at the Squashbots.

"STOP COMPLAININ!" Lee scolds May, slicing a Butternut Soldier in half and using its top half to block a Kabocha Flyer's sap shot. The sisters then dodge rolling Hubbard Hulks and seedfire from the Butternut Soldiers & Spaghetti Speeders. Marie tears off a HH's mallet to wield as her own weapon, smashing apart several BSs with it.

"GIRLS, COME HERE!" Lee calls over Marie and May, takes out a baster full of Kanker Rubber Cement ("Know It All Ed"), and squirts it all around them in a large circle. As HHs roll towards them and SSs zip towards them, they all get stuck in the rubber cement, immobilizing them and allowing the Kankers to destroy them. As the Kankers decimate the Squashbot numbers again, Cucurbitron pulls out a light pole to throw at the Kankers.

"AHH!" the Kankers dodge the thrown pole, then destroy the remaining ground-based Squashbots, leaving only the KFs and Cucurbitron. Seeing this, Timber has Cucurbitron open up its vacuum mouth again.

"IT'S SUCKIN US IN! HANG ON TO SOMETHIN!" Lee yells, and the Kankers grab onto a pole. Cucurbitron sucks in the dismembered parts of all the destroyed Squashbots, then it SPEWS them all out in a huge wave. The Kankers SCREAM and take cover under the rubble of Jimmy's house. The Squashbot parts spat out by Cucurbitron devastate everything they hit, knocking over poles and damaging Nazz's, Jonny's & Rolf's houses. Afterwards, Marie emerges from Jimmy's house's rubble to check if the barrage is over.

"The barrage is done, girls." Marie tells Lee and May, but then she's suddenly grabbed by a Kabocha Flyer, dropping her mallet in the process: "AH, LEMME GO!"

"MARIE!" Lee and May shout, Lee grabbing Marie's ankle and May grabbing Lee's as the KF flies up with all three in tow. Marie then bites the KF's tail, severing it and the Kankers fall down into the middle of the second cul-de-sac.

_"Smooth, Marie."_ Lee sarcastically comments Marie's biting the KF to free themselves, Marie retaliating: "You had a better idea, Lee?"

_"HEADS UP!!"_ May points at Cucurbitron leaping into the air and coming down towards the second cul-de-sac. The girls leap out of the way as Cucurbitron SLAMS down onto the ground, creating a shockwave that cracks the ground, shatters the houses' windows, and knocks down the Kankers.

"WATCH OUT!" Marie points at the KFs, who are firing more sap shots. Lee grabs May and uses her hair as an umbrella shield to block the KFs' sap shots. May angrily yells "YOU WRECKED MY HAIR, LEE!"

"Shut up and let me use you." Lee uses May as a sticky weapon to stick several Squashbots coming from the playground, then smashing them against a fire hydrant to send water spraying out, electrocuting the Squashbots and washing the sap off May's hair. Lee asks "There May, ya happy now?"

Marie is distracting Cucurbitron when KFs fire sap at her. She dodges, causing one of the sap shots to hit on of Cucurbitron's hands, _sticking its fingers together!_

"AHA!" Marie sees this, telling Lee "LEE, WE COULD STICK THIS MONSTER TO DEATH!"

"GOOD IDEA, MARIE! May, _go home and get more of our rubber cement. We might need it."_ Lee tells May, and May goes to do so.

* * *

Down in the Marrow Cave's stairway room, Robo-May's head spike transforms into a propeller blade enabling her to fly up to help The Gourd against Ed. Nazz is using the Squashbot arms she grabbed to battle Robo-Lee, but Robo-Lee chops those in half and kicks Nazz in the stomach, sending her into a wall. Robo-Marie fires seeds at Eddy, who dodges and fights back with Rolf's shovel. But Robo-Marie's tentacles flow with electricity, and she uses one to stun-grab Eddy, causing him to drop Rolf's shovel, and Robo-Marie throws him into Double-D. They get up, then Robo-Marie and Robo-Lee lunge at them from opposite sides.

"GUYS, DUCK!" Nazz yells, and Double-D and Eddy do so. This causes Robo-Lee to slice off Robo-Marie's left arm and two of her tentacles. Double-D swings his foot to trip Robo-Lee, then scrambles away so Robo-Lee chases him. Eddy, meanwhile, jumps onto the handicapped Robo-Marie, avoiding her remaining arm and tentacles as he grabs onto her jaws.

"Errrrr... YAAAHHH!!" Eddy pulls Robo-Marie's jaws in opposite direction. She screams metallically as Eddy twists her head in half, sending sparks out and she drops dead! Up on the stairs, Ed is unable to get near The Gourd because Robo-May is whipping her wire-hair at him. But as she whips again, Ed grabs her wire-hair and throws her off the stairs, and Robo-May uses her head propeller to avoid falling. Upon seeing the destroyed Robo-Marie, Robo-May drops down towards it, allowing Ed to quickly catch up with The Gourd, much to The Gourd's chagrin. Down below, Eddy and Nazz are fighting Robo-Lee.

"TAKE THIS!" Nazz grabs the gold Hubbard Hulk's mallet to whack Robo-Lee's face, but she quickly recovers. "Dude, _this one's tough."_

Robo-Lee unfolds the flamethrower on her back to blow fire at Eddy and Nazz, whose eyes bug out cartoonishly and they jump away! Meanwhile, Double-D looks at the Squashbot Control Room's door.

"FELLOWS, _IF WE CAN SHUT DOWN THE CONTROL SYSTEM, THAT'LL DEACTIVATE ALL THE ROBOTS!"_ Double-D hypothesizes.

"GO FOR IT! WE'LL KEEP THE KANKERBOTS BUSY!" Eddy replies, and Double-D rushes for the control room. But then Nazz sees Robo-May collecting Robo-Marie's body parts, and shapes her wire-hair into clam-like halves to enclose herself and Robo-Marie's parts inside.

_"What's it doing?"_ Nazz asks at what Robo-May is doing. Halfway up the stairs, The Gourd whacks Ed with his Calabasher staff.

"GYAHAHA! GOTCHA!" he shouts, but Ed tanks the attack. Ed then grabs the calabasher and they try tugging it from each other, but Ed's superior strength allows him to take the Calabasher!

"Ugh... DUMPLING SMOKERS!" The Gourd pulls out two Dumpling squashes from his pocket and uses them like smoke bombs, blinding Ed before he can attack The Gourd. In the smokescreen, The Gourd pummels Ed with a punch combo that culminates with him knocking Ed over the edge of the stairs and he starts falling a long fall back down to the bottom. At the bottom, Double-D reaches the Squashbot Control Room's door. At the same time, Robo-May's clam enclosure opens up, revealing a fully restored Robo-Marie who fires seeds to stop Double-D!

"ROBO-MAY REPAIRED ROBO-MARIE!" Double-D tells Eddy and Nazz who are surprised, and Robo-Lee takes advantage of their distraction by grabbing Nazz and slamming her onto Eddy.

"DOUBLE-D!" Eddy yells as Robo-Marie's electric tentacles force Double-D away from the control room. Double-D tries running away from Robo-Marie, but Robo-Marie readies her electro-tentacles, then uses jet boosters in her feet to quickly close the distance between her and Double-D. Double-D looks in horror as Robo-Marie comes closer... closer...

... Then BAM!!! Ed, while still falling, turned himself downwards and SMASHED Robo-Marie into pieces with The Gourd's Calabasher, re-killing her a split second before striking Double-D!!

**End of Chapter 5!!!**

* * *

Trivia: The Gourd's weapon of choice, the Calabasher, is named after the calabash (or bottle gourd), which is related to pumpkins and squashes.

I also gave the Kankers sea animal themes, which were shown in this chapter. Lee's would be the swordfish because she wielded one in "Run For Your Ed." Marie's is the octopus as she told Eddy to "make like an octopus and SUCK FACE" in the episode "May I Have This Ed?" And May's is the clam, as she wore clam earrings in that same episode.


	6. In Our Hearts

Here's the final chapter of "Rise of The Gourd," and by the end, things will finally be set for the events of the Teen Series! So read on through the prequel's concluding moments!

* * *

Double-D just stares wide-eyed at Ed, who just destroyed Robo-Marie and her parts are flying through the air and scattering all over the stairwell. Near the top of the stairs, The Gourd also witnessed this, and is wide-eyed in shock.

"DOUBLE-D, GO! SHUT DOWN THE CONTROL SYSTEM!" Nazz shouts, snapping Double-D back to his senses and he gets up and runs into the Squashbot Control Room. Ed looks up at the escaping Gourd, then he drops the Calabasher and grabs two of Robo-Marie's tentacles, using them like grappling hooks to swing up to the top, quickly catching up to The Gourd.

"You gotta be KIDDIN ME!" The Gourd angrily says as Ed catches up to him and swings on one of Robo-Marie's tentacles to kick The Gourd into the entrance room. The Gourd quickly recovers and manages to take one of Robo-Marie's tentacles from Ed to clash against him. After exchanging a few whips and swings, Ed's tentacle scratches one of the eyeholes of The Gourd's helmet as the latter dodges in slow-motion! Back at the bottom, Robo-Lee and Robo-May regroup across from Eddy and Nazz.

"If Robo-May repaired Robo-Marie just moments ago, she'll surely do the same here. _So we gotta take her out first, and fast."_ Eddy says. Robo-May hides behind Robo-Lee as Eddy and Nazz grab Robo-Marie's remaining two tentacles and attack. Nazz goes for Robo-May, but Robo-Lee shields Robo-May from attack. Eddy goes around, dodges Robo-May's bullet seeds, and swings at her. Robo-May flies up to avoid the swing, hovering above Eddy and whipping her wire-hair at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double-D is inside the Squashbot Control Room, approaching the control system. The control system is enclosed inside the hollowed shell of a giant Turban squash, with numerous tubes extending out of it and into the walls and ceiling. A computer monitor and keyboard are in a hole cut into the front, with the system's inner workings partially visible behind the monitor.

"Ok, let's see what I can do." Double-D grabs the computer's mouse and clicks "Enter" on the screen. Then the computer asks: _"Hello, Gourd and Timber. Password, please!"_

"Drats..." Double-D slams the mouse in frustration, then notices the system's inner workings exposed behind the monitor. He tries reaching for the wires, but can't reach them due to the monitor. "There has to be a plug here somewhere." Double-D searches the perimeter of the control system, but it's completely enclosed.

_"Ohhhh, I guess I have no choice but to resort to barbarism."_

* * *

Double-D goes out into the stairwell room to find something to break the control system with. Seeing The Gourd's Calabasher which Ed dropped, Double-D braves the crossfire of the battle between Eddy, Nazz and the remaining Kankerbots to grab the Calabasher and quickly return to the control room.

"EDDY, RETREAT AND COME HERE!" Nazz calls while retreating from the attacking Robo-Lee. Eddy retreats from Robo-May, who doesn't pursue Eddy unlike the relentless Robo-Lee. Eddy and Nazz talk while simultaneously dodging Robo-Lee's attacks.

"Eddy, you noticed how Robo-May is keepin away from us, right?" Nazz asks. "But while she was repairing Robo-Marie mid-fight, _she wasn't movin at all."_

"Yeah, but how could we open up her hair when she closes it?" Eddy asks.

"I saw an exposed spot in the back." Nazz reveals. "Clam shells have hinges to open and close, _and Robo-May's body is the hinge."_

"Wow, what a cruddy design flaw Baldy made!" Eddy chuckles, then looking at Robo-Lee. "Now to do a number on Ms. Curly Iron here!"

* * *

In the main room, the kids continue their battle against the Squashbot hordes. Jimmy hides in a far corner as Sarah and Kevin pound their way though Butternut Soldiers and Hubbard Hulks, while Rolf uses Wilfred to keep up with and take on the Spaghetti Speeders, using a Hubbard Hulk's mallet to smash them apart.

"Dang, how many of these veggie droids are there?" Paul asks while battling two BSs.

"I know, _this place is as packed with these things as the waves are with shoobies back at Pomelo Beach!"_ Kyle adds, wielding Squashbot arms and teaming with Sarah to bring down a Hubbard Hulk.

"You surf, man?" Paul asks, and Kyle answers "With a passion!"

"Well then, you mind if I call ya _'Zeph?'"_ Paul asks.

"Sure thing, brah! Radical!" Kyle approves. Meanwhile, Jenna is surrounded by a dozen Squashbots!

"COME ON, YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" Jenna challenges the Squashbots surrounding her. "WHO WANTS TO GET SERVED FOR DINNER FIRST?! BRING IT!!"

The Squashbots move in, and Jenna attacks. She quickly takes out three BSs with a kick combo, then jumps onto an HH's seed gun and turns it towards the other Squashbots, shooting holes through them and they drop dead! Then Jenna rips off the HH's gun arm and breaks its foot with it. She climbs onto the HH, grabs the sides of its eyehole, and pulls them apart with all her strength, vertically ripping the HH apart!

"YEAH, NOBODY MESSES WITH THIS CHICA!" Jenna shouts victoriously. But then she's suddenly grabbed from behind by a passing Spaghetti Speeder, who spins her around and throws her through the air and hard into a wall. She gets up, sees the SS spinning towards her, and...

_"HAH!!" Kevin appears in front of Jenna just in time to send his fist right through the SS's head in slow-motion!_ The speechless Jenna then watches in amazement as Kevin swings the dead SS at a BS and massacres several more trying to surround him, and he even jumps onto an HH to make it shoot itself in the face! Afterwards, he drops to his knees in exhaustion,_ and a blushing Jenna uses this oppurtunity to run up and tightly hug him from behind!_ Then she turns and continues fighting the Squashbots, _though Kevin catches a glimpse of her as she returns to the fray._

* * *

In the stairwell room, Eddy and Nazz continue using Robo-Marie's body parts to defend against and attack Robo-Lee, while Robo-May flies above.

"YAH!" Eddy tries whipping at Robo-Lee's knee, but Robo-Lee parries with her swordfish and swings at Eddy, who uses Robo-Marie's head to shield himself.

"I GOT HER!" Nazz uses Robo-Marie's tentacle to trip Robo-Lee from behind, and Eddy jumps up to stomp down onto her knees, breaking them. Robo-Lee continues slashing and shooting seeds while crawling, but she's much slower without her legs, and Eddy & Nazz are quickly able to break her flamethrower and one of her arms.

_"Here come's Robo-May."_ Eddy says as Robo-May swoops in and drives off Eddy & Nazz with seed bullets. She uses her wire-hair to retrieve Robo-Lee's lost parts, then shapes her wire-hair into its clam form to enclose and repair Robo-Lee inside. And as Nazz mentioned, Robo-May's backside is exposed.

_"Let's go!"_ Eddy and Nazz ready Robo-Marie's tentacles and attack. Nazz swings first, but Robo-May uses some of her wire-hair to block the attack, and also shapes some into spikes to force her and Eddy away. The two keep attacking, but their attempt are all in vain until Eddy notices something:

"Hey, look! _Whenever she uses her hair to cover her back, she leaves another part of herself open!"_ Eddy notes out of observation.

"So whenever she protects herself, she also exposes herself elsewhere?" Nazz asks, and Eddy confirms "Yeah!"

Eddy and Nazz attack again, both whipping Robo-Marie's tentacles at Robo-May's back. Robo-May uses her wire-hair to defend, exposing various parts of herself while still repairing Robo-Lee. But her exposed spots shift repeatedly as she uses different sections of wire-hair to block Eddy and Nazz from different directions. Eventually, Nazz throws a whole bunch of Robo-Marie's parts at Robo-May, who uses a whole half of her wire-hair to block the thrown parts, thus exposing most of herself in the process.

"GOTCHA!" Eddy swings his tentacle and it grabs and coils around Robo-May's exposed arm. He pulls, and as Robo-May is yanked towards him, Nazz leaps forward with a "HIYAH!!" and karate-KICKS Robo-May through the chest, smashing her to pieces!

"YES, JUST ONE MORE TO GO!" Eddy cheers, but Robo-May fully repaired Robo-Lee prior to being killed. Robo-Lee rises up again, spits oil around the perimeter of the room, and uses her flamethrower to ignite the oil, trapping Eddy and Nazz inside a blazing ring. And to make matters worse, Robo-Lee's arms split apart length-wise, revealing FOUR arms with the upper two having seed guns while the lower two have swordfishes!! She severs Robo-Marie's tentacles from Eddy's and Nazz's hands, and their eyes BUG OUT!!!

* * *

Up in the second cul-de-sac, more Squashbots emerge out of Cucurbitron's tubes to attack the real Lee and Marie.

"I GOT EM, LEE!" Marie distracts the new Squashbots while Lee tries tricking the Kabocha Flyers into firing sap at Cucurbitron's arms and legs, but other Squashbots jump to take the shots instead despite getting stuck themselves.

"Whoa, _these guys aren't as dumb as we thought."_ Lee says, then proceeds to dodge Cucurbitron's slamming palms. Then she and Marie switch roles, Lee fighting Squashbots while Marie jumps onto one of Cucurbitron's fingers.

"HEY, FLYERS! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Marie shouts to the KFs, tauntingly shaking and smacking her butt at them. The KFs fire and Marie dodges so the sap shots hit Cucurbitron's hand, but Spaghetti Speeders zoom in and take the shots to protect Cucurbitron.

"Tch." Marie snarls, trying to trick the KFs again. But by now, the KFs have run out of sap. Marie yells "AGH, WHAT COULD WE DO NOW?!"

"I GOT THE RUBBER CEMENT, GIRLS!" May returns with a jar as big as herself, labeled KRC (Kanker Rubber Cement).

"Wait, May. _We can't use it yet til all the little robots are gone."_ Lee says, and with that, the sisters continue fighting the Squashbots despite getting increasingly tired.

* * *

Inside the Squashbot Control room, Double-D is smashing the computer monitor apart with The Gourd's Calabasher. In the stairwell room, Eddy and Nazz are now running from Robo-Lee, using Robo-Marie's and Robo-May's parts to defend themselves but it proves futile. In the main room, the kids are also losing their ability to keep up with the seemingly endless Squashbot onslaught. And up above, the Kankers are also fighting a losing battle against Cucurbitron and its Squashbot company. All the while, Double-D continues bashing the computer monitor and keyboard until they break and fall apart onto the floor.

_"Yes! Ok, hang in there, everyone!"_ Double-D slips inside the Squashbot control system, and uses the Calabasher to start beating on the control system's inner workings. Meanwhile, Sarah and Kyle can no longer fight and they drop to their knees, followed by Jenna, Paul, Kevin and lastly Rolf. As the Squashbots close in on them, Wilfred SQUEALS in terror.

_"I guess this is it, guys."_ Kevin gulps. Meanwhile, May also falls in exhaustion, then Marie.

_"Come on, girls. Kankers NEVER give up! We gotta..."_ Lee is too tired to continue, and she struggles to stand. Down below, Robo-Lee grabs Eddy and Nazz, bashes their heads together, and throws them into a wall. Too tired and fatigued to get up, they can only watch helplessly as Robo-Lee closes in on them. But at that moment...

_"RRRAAAHHH!!!" _Double-D plunges the Calabasher into the heart of the control system, and SMASH!!....

Robo-Lee freezes, her eyes black out, and she falls to the floor just inches away from Eddy and Nazz. All the Squashbots in the main room also deactivate and fall, leaving the kids in confusion with Jimmy asking _"What happened? Did they all just... die?"_

Up above, the Squashbots helping Cucurbitron also deactivate and die, leaving only Cucurbitron!

_"Hey, they're all dead!"_ May exclaims as the Kabocha Flyers lifelessly fall from the sky.

"THE TABLES TURNED IN OUR FAVOR, GIRLS!!" Lee exclaims, and she and her sisters rip the sap bags out of the KFs to fill them with Kanker rubber cement. They start firing at Cucurbitron, sticking its hands and elbows and hindering its attempts to punch and swing at the Kankers. Then the Kankers stick Cucurbitron's legs, leaving the giant unable to walk. Cucurbitron tries shooting out more Squashbots, but only shoots out dead ones, to which the Kankers laugh at. Cucurbitron angrily ROARS and tries sucking in the Kankers with its vacuum mouth, but the girls grab onto its teeth and they stick the inside of its mouth, clogging it!

"Huh?..." Marie notices Double-D's hat, still caught on one of Cucurbitron's teeth. She grabs it, puts in in her pocket, then follows her sisters as Cucurbitron loudly collapses to the ground. Lee grabs Cucurbitron's upper jaw, and May & Marie each grab the robot's lower jaw halves. Inside Cucurbitron's head, the emergency light is flashing and the alarm sounding. Timber, knowing he's been defeated, somehow presses a button to eject himself out through the top of Cucurbitron's head, flying out of sight as the Kankers tear apart Cucurbitron's jaws and rip its head open.

"Hey look. _Someone was controllin this thing."_ Lee says upon seeing Cucurbitron's controls, which Timber just abandoned.

"And I thought it was bein remote-controlled." May says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed and The Gourd continue their fight, with The Gourd starting to tire out. Ed shouts "SURRENDER, CUCUMBER OF DARKNESS!"

"NEVER!" The Gourd throws more Dumpling Smokers, but Ed jumps out of the smokescreen created. Down below...

"I'm goin up to help Ed." Eddy jumps up over the fire Robo-Lee created and onto the stairwell, racing up to help Ed. Double-D comes out of the control room, only to be stopped by the fire Robo-Lee created: "AH!!"

"DON'T WORRY, DUDE! I'LL GET SOME WATER!" Nazz throws Robo-Lee's body into the fire to create a gap in it, and she goes through it and presses the portcullis button to make it retract back up. This opens up the main room again, and Nazz ascends the scaffolding to reach the water faucet and bucket several levels up (which the Squashbots used to wash the sap off her, Kevin and Jenna earlier).

"OK, LET'S GET MR. TWO-BY-FOUR!" Kevin leads the kids out of the main room and up the stairwell to get The Gourd, who is now fighting both Ed AND Eddy! He whips Eddy away, then uses his tentacle to grab Ed's and sling it away, disarming Ed. Then Ed tries a tackle.

"WHOA!!" The Gourd dodges Ed's tackle, then Eddy runs up and tries taking Robo-Marie's tentacle from The Gourd.

"GIVE IT UP, JONNY!" Eddy shouts as they tug, and after a brief tug-of-war, Robo-Marie's tentacle breaks. Then The Gourd parries several punches from Eddy and trips him before back-flipping behind Ed. As Ed turns around, The Gourd removes his cape and throws it over Ed's head, blinding him and allowing The Gourd to throw him at Eddy, and they both fly into a wall.

_"Oh golly..."_ the exhausted Gourd falls to his kness to catch his breath, but then the kids arrive, minus Double-D and Nazz.

_"THERE HE IS!!"_ Sarah points at The Gourd, and they all jump onto him!! Ed and Eddy join the fight's dust cloud, but The Gourd quickly escapes, though not without losing a chunk of his squash helmet to Paul. Then Kevin reaches out and grabs The Gourd's legs to trip him, and as The Gourd kicks Kevin away and gets up, Eddy leaps towards The Gourd and gives him a slow-motion PUNCH that sends him flying into the entrance elevator's door, smashing his squash helmet into pieces upon impact. With the squash helmet destroyed, Ed realizes...

_"The villain is Jonny?!"_ Ed asks in shock, causing Eddy, Sarah and Kevin to facepalm! Jonny, seeing that he's at the elevator, gets up and presses its button.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!" Eddy and Kevin yell simultaneously, but Jonny escapes through the elevator before the kids reach it. Jonny starts panting in exhaustion as he exits the elevator and drops down from his backyard tree, tripping over one of his dead Squashbots shortly afterwards. Seeing his dead Squashbots, he angrily clenches the ground with his fists...

_"PLANK, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ Jonny screams out in desperation, then the kids (again minus Double-D and Nazz) come up through the Marrow Cave's elevator. "AAAAAAAHHH!!"

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE, CUE BALL JONNY!" Rolf shouts as he & Wilfred drop down along with the other kids. Jonny tries running, but upon reaching the center of the cul-de-sac, Plank falls back down from ejecting himself from Cucurbitron and hits Jonny's head, knocking him down.

_"Plank!!"_ Jonny reaches for Plank and grabs him. "What do we do now? You got a backup plan, _right?!...................... WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER?!!"_

"HEY, YOU!" Jenna's voice shouts, and Jonny turns to see the kids approaching, preparing to beat him down. Kevin bashes his fists together, saying _"It's clobberin time."_

_"PLEASE, NO!! IT WAS PLANK'S IDEA!! STOP!!!"_ Jonny screams in terror, cowering and bracing himself for the worst.

"GUYS, STOP!!" Nazz shouts as she and Double-D jump in between the kids and Jonny at the last moment.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Sarah tries bypassing Double-D and Nazz to get at Jonny, but Nazz stops her.

_"NO, WE CAN'T BEAT UP JONNY AGAIN!"_ Nazz shouts, and Jonny looks at her as she continues: _"It'll only make him worse."_

"Nazz is right." Double-D says. "Sarah, Kevin, Rolf._ When you three and Nazz brutalized Jonny is what triggered all this madness of his. Think about it. If we subject Jonny to another dose of physical punishment, it'll intensify his malicious revenge all the more."_

Rolf sighs: _"As badly as Rolf wishes to pummel the wood boy, Double-D speaks the truth."_

"I second that." Kyle agrees, then Jimmy follows suit and bobs his head. But Jenna points at all the damaged houses, arguing: "But guys, _look at all the damage here. Are we seriously gonna let Jonny Loco get away with this?"_

"I'm definitely not." Eddy answers, but Nazz reasons _"Guys, if we punish Jonny again, all of this will just repeat."_

"So please, fellows." Double-D says. _"If we could stop for a moment and find it in our hearts to forgive Jonny and accept him as our friend once more, then it'll break this vicious circle of hatred and restore normality to our lives."_

Hearing this, Kevin lowers his fists, then Paul, then Ed & Jenna, and lastly Eddy & Sarah!! Jonny is crying on the ground, but then he sees Nazz give her hand to him.

_"We forgive you, Jonathan!"_ she sweetly says, and a tearful Jonny smiles and takes her hand so she can help him up.

_"Plank and I... are so sorry!..."_ Jonny tearfully apologizes, and the kids move in around him.

"Let's give Jonny and Plank a welcome-back hug!" Jimmy says, and they all embrace Jonny & Plank, except Kevin and Eddy.

_"Thank you so much, guys!!"_ Jonny thanks. Nazz pulls in Kevin to make him join the hug, and Ed and Double-D go after Eddy who's walking off.

"Eddy, it's only right that you join the rest of us." Double-D says.

"I'm just not the huggin type, plus it's out-of-character." Eddy reasons. "Besides, I gotta go check if- _AAAAAHH, MY HOUSE!!!"_

Eddy runs over to his house, which was destroyed by Plank via Cucurbitron.

"Well, it looks like all us kids are getting in trouble for these neighborhood damages unless Jonny confesses." Double-D says, then...

_"Oh, boyyys!!"_ the Kankers arrive behind the Ed and Double-D. May exclaims "You're ok!!"

"AAAHH!! ED ISN'T HERE!!" Ed takes his jacket off Double-D's head to cover himself and run off, leaving Double-D without head-cover once again. He freaks out and covers his head with his arms as the Kankers approach.

"Double-D, get up!_ I got somethin for ya!"_ Marie pulls Double-D up, puts his arms down...

_... And reveals the top of his head!!! Double-D has messy black hair with a pinkish, painful-looking scar running down the middle!!! The Kankers' eyes bug out, even Lee's!!_

_"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!"_ Double-D shoves Marie away and cringes on the ground, crying _"I'M HIDEOUS!!"_

_"Stop bein such a drama queen. You ain't the only person with a scar, y'know."_ Marie casually picks up Double-D, takes his hat out of her pocket, and fits it onto Double-D's head. _"There ya go, muffin!"_

_"..... Th-Th-Thank you!!..."_ Double-D pulls his hat over his face and runs off, and Lee comments "Looks like you're makin progress, Marie!"

* * *

Several days later, both cul-de-sacs and the playground have been restored. While Ed and Eddy hang out with Nazz (wearing her normal clothes again), Jonny and Rolf, Kevin and Paul are going to Jenna's house. Kevin knocks on the door, and Jenna opens it. She's wearing her normal attire again.

"Oh hey, Kev!" Jenna greets. "What do you want?"

_"Hey Jenn, I know what me, Paul and Eddy did a few days ago was... wrong."_ Kevin says, and Jenna remembers the three boys peeking on her & Nazz before The Gourd's assault, and remembering this causes her face to show an irritated look. Kevin continues: _"But we're sorry about that and... you wanna hang out with us in the lane?"_

_"Absolutely not."_ Jenna flatly answers and slams the door on Kevin & Paul. Then Jenna jumps on her sofa, blushing and scolding herself: _"Ohhh, why did I turn down Kevin like that? Stupid stupid STUPID ME!!"_

Kevin and Paul are secretly watching Jenna through her living room window, then they duck so Jenna doesn't see them. They chuckle!

_"I think she likes ya, CK!"_ Paul says, but Kevin goes "Huh, what's CK?"

"McMoney told me you're captain of the football and basketball teams at yo school." Paul answers. _"So I'm callin ya Captain Kev; CK for short!"_

Up on the hilltop overlooking the neighborhood, the Kankers and Rachel watch Ed and Eddy as they hang out with Nazz, Jonny and Rolf, who's showing a squid to the others for some reason.

"There's Eddy, Rach!" Lee points out Eddy for Rachel.

_"So that's Eddy!"_ Rachel exclaims upon seeing Eddy for the first time. "He looks even shorter in person."

"Wait, where's Double-D?" Marie asks.

Double-D is inside his room, sewing something together on his work-desk. _He's sewing together a Marie doll, and completes it by by sewing the head onto the body and putting in button eyes! Once complete, Double-D marvels at the Marie doll and stores it away in his drawer, where it remains until he gives it to Marie four years later for Christmas!_

* * *

Three months pass, then we see a moving truck unloading furniture into another house in the second cul-de-sac. Among the newcomers is a young girl about the same age as Sarah, Jimmy and Kyle, and she's listening to a story by the Eds. The girl has tan skin, pink lipstick, and maroon hair done into little pigtails with a bang between her eyes. She wears a tight, puffy-sleeved magenta shirt that shows her stomach, tight black pants, magenta sandals, magenta earrings, and black wristbands.

_"And that's the story of The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard!"_ Ed finishes telling the entire Gourd/Timber ordeal to the girl.

_"WOW, THAT WAS THE MOST WICKED STORY I EVER HEARD!!"_ the girl shouts as she jumps into the air. _"Oh I wish I moved here earlier so I could be in it! That was SO COOOOOLLL!! EEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

"Jonny's in the lane right now if you wanna see him, Zoe." Sarah says as she comes with Jimmy and Kyle.

_"Oh yes, I SO wanna meet him and hear his side of the story!"_ Zoe dashes over to the lane, giggling hyperactively as she goes.

"WAIT UP, ZOE!" Jimmy shouts as he, Sarah and Kyle rush to catch up with Zoe. Then the Eds look at each other.

_"Well, with our latest addition of Zoe, I think it's safe to say that our Peach Creek home is getting bigger and better by the day!"_ Double-D says.

_"And you know what that means, boys! Bigger and better things are comin our way!"_ Eddy says, walking off with his arms around his fellow Eds.

_"I like the sound of that, Eddy!"_ Ed exclaims as they walk off.

_**To Be Continued in Four Years!!!**_

* * *

Trivia: Paul nicknaming Kyle as "Zeph" is a reference to surfers' jargon, where the term "zepherr" means a person who absolutely loves surfing.

And well, that's a wrap for the Teen Series prequel!! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I also hope you enjoy the rest of the Teen Series as well! And btw, I'll have the Teen Series map up on deviantArt tomorrow on March 1st!


End file.
